


Without magic

by ElanSnow21



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanSnow21/pseuds/ElanSnow21
Summary: Simond and Baz have a figth and they are grounded now, in their room, without magic, without wands. They probably will kill each other or learn to be friends. They are on fifth year, Simon realized about his obssesion with Baz. They have to deal with each  other face for the rest of the day.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 10





	Without magic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write so much but really try with this. So i hope you like it. 💙💛

**SIMON**

I am sitting on the end of the bed frownig at Baz who is lying in his bed reading something with an apple in the hand. We are grounded because of him.

We were on class with Ms. Posibelf and we were learning a new vanishing spell (it's basically a invisivility spell.) but anyway, I couldn't do it. Baz was a few tables behind me, i tried so many times but nothing. Of course Baz was already talking with Dev and Niall becase his spell works. Then something hitted my back, not strong but i was so mad because my spells didn't works, I didn't have to look back to know that Baz and his friends was making fun of me. I couldn’t do the spell with a bottle and everybody was already playing and trying it in themselves. 

I tired again with the empty in front of me, something came out of my wand and hit it but the bottle was there, nothing happened and the bottle didn't desapear. 

Somethig hitted my back again, i turned around so fast and without a word a line of magic came out of my wand, the line crashed with somethig and the next thing i saw was Baz lying on the floor with a hand over his nose. His nose was bleeding and several cuts covered his face. "What is wrong with you, Snow?!" he shouted me. I started to laught sarcastically, everybody was looking at us and like an animal Baz's eyebrows fell, his eyes fixed deeply on me and pointed his wand at me. Before I knew it i was alredy in te floor and my face started to hurt.

"You two, always you two!" Ms Posibelf shouted us walking between the others kids "Basilton and Simon!" she spelled our wands to her hands.

"He was botthering me" i said standing up and touching my face. I had cuts in all my face.

She walked to Baz and spelled something to his nose "No, Simon!" she was really mad "It's going to be okay, is not broken anymore just a little crooked" she said helping Baz to stands up.

"You two are grounded " she said looking at me "Go to your room!"

"What?" Baz said laughting "Our room? My face is full of cuts, we should go to the nursing" Dev and Niall were giggling.

"Yes, mr. Basilton, you and mr. Simon to your room without magic and if you want to heal your wounds you can take this" She spelled something, a box appeared in her hands and she gave it to Baz "no spells"

I looked at Baz and he looked at me with anger. Is his fault, he and his friends started.

"Stop to look at me like that, Snow" he says now looking over the book "It's not my fault" his face is covered with tape and his nose looks purple.

"Of course is your fault!" i stand up and walk to his side of the room "You was hiting me in the back" 

"No, i didn't" he takes another bite of the apple and turns his sigth to the book "Leave me alone"

The sword appears on my hand, i hold it strong and point it to Baz "You can't say that, you was invisibly behind me" I am on the end of his bed walking closer.

"We were supposed to be doing that, if you can't do it with a bottle is not my fault" He smiles to his book and takes another bite.

I sets the sword in front of him "Fuck you!" 

"Anathema" he is looking at me now "Don't be an idiot, i have cuts on my back" 

"No,I don't care the anathema anymore, i have enough of you!" I move my sword up 

"What are you gonna do? Kill me? You can't"

My sword falls to Baz's hand , he drops the apple and his hand start to bleed, he don’t have time to look at his hand because the blood is everywhere. 

"Aghh! You, dork!" Baz shouts standing up "move!" he push me with the other hand and runs to the bathroom.

My both hands starts to hurt, my sword disappears and the blood is running in my hands. It hurts more than usual.

Idiot! I run to the bathroom. Baz's hand are bleeding more, his blood is more dark. He is already washing his hands. 

"Bring the bendages" he says. I run to my bed and take the box with my hands bleeding over everything.

He takes the box taking out a alcohol bottle. He drops some alcohol on the wound, he is not bleeding now. He takes a bandage, wrapping it in his hand and around his wrist carefully. Then he looks up to me "Snow! the floor" i am bleeding over my clothes and my shoes. There is a puddle of blood between us.

"Can you help me" I say looking at my hands covered with blood.

He looks at the blood and pass next of me out of the bathroom. I don't blame him, this is my fault. My hands really hurts. I walk to the sink."Wash it" his voice says behind me "just don't be a baby" I turn aroud to see his challenging smile. There is it. I wash my hands. Baz walks towards me with the alcohol, he takes my hand by the wrist and slides slowly underneath it, very careful he drops some alcohol in my hand. Then he wrap my hand with the bendage,he is so careful. I look up at him, he is focus on my hands, his black hair tucked behind his ear. He is done with one and now he is taking my other hand, he do the same. I won't like his hands are kinda cold but he have a good touch.

When he ends i look to my both bendages hands and then to him "Thank you... and sorry" i say looking at him. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow and then he leaves.

"Clean, this is your fault" he says.

I clean everything in the bathroom and out of it. Baz helped me and it was my fault. I hate it. It means that now i owe one to him. Idiot.

**BAZ**

Simon´s hands were soft and warm. I was not going to help him but his hands were bleeding so much, not like mine but still. And he is an idiot, he probably would do a mess in the bathroom and i don't want to go to the bathroom with the smell of Simon's blood everywher, i can't bear it.

In class i wasn't bothering him, i was talking to Dev and Niall, we were talking about him, about his mess. He couldn't do a easy spell but i was not trying to bothering him, he would explode and i did not want that. Dev was hiting him with paper balls and tried to stop them, i told them about the chimera, they knew how Simon would act and unfurtunately i was behind him when he explode. Well he didn't explode, he was able to control the magic and distribute it in the wand to me. He didn't say a word, he just turn aroud and shot me. He broke my nose and give me cuts in the face, in the chest and even in my back. I put some plasters in my face and chest but no in the back, i could't.

Simon already tidy up all the blood. He is in the bathroom now. 

"How many time we would be here?" he shout coming out of the bathroom with his pijamas on "i am hungry"

"Are you wearing pijama?" i say looking up at him 

"Yes, my clothes have blood on it and if we are going to be here all the day i want to be comfortable" he lies on his bed looking at me with a smile "do you have food? i am really hungry"

"i don't think so" i take the schoolbag from the floor, i open it and look inside "No, that was my last apple" 

"We can go out and steal something" he is already up walking to the door "if nobody see us, nothing would happen"

Us? We? he tried to kill me with his sword just a few minutes before. And i don't want more problems "We? We are here for you and your facility to get angry, you cut my hand and we don't have our wands" i say standing up 

"I am not sure about all of that but i said sorry" he starts to ruffle his hair with a hand "And you are not hungry?" he walks to the door and open it slowly looking to both sides of the hall 

I should stay here and spend time reading without Simon talking and walking for the room. He looks at me and then to the hall again, he looks me with stupid eyes. 

"Come on Baz!" he says looking at my injured hand "we can to the nursing" his hands are covered with bandages and his face have a lot of open cuts. He didn't try to heal his cuts. 

I walk to the door and Simon open it for me, i pass next to him and look to the stairs for someone but it's nobody here. Simon close the door behind him and look to his hands.

"Still hurting" he looks up to my eyes "Nobody can see us, we need to be quiet..." he says

"I know a place" that didn't sound fine "i mean, i know how to enter the kitchen without be seeing" he looks at me with his mouth open "Just follow me"

I go down the stairs with Simon behind me. The cooker do an exeption sometimes just for me, she do food for me and leave it in the back of the kitchen, outside. She is good with me because my dad used to pay her but now she likes me and she kind.

When we are out of the rooms Simon looks to everywhere like a scared cat, i just walk away. Professors are on their classroms and the only people who can see us here is our classmate and the others kids. I hope i don't run into Dev and Niall, if they see me with Simon, they would ask a lot of things that i still no have answer. I mean, all this time I thought I hate him but I kinda like him too, now I get lost in blue eyes, curls and freckles. I don’t like to think about it, I don’t like to think about him like that. He is... well he is a boy.

"You said that nobody would see us" Simon whisper walking closer on my side 

"Just wait, and act like... normal" i say looking at his scared cat face 

We walk together, i would never believe that Simon and me in together somewhere. Even if is just to get food and Simon is in pajamas, he walks slow, looking everywhere.

"Calm down, Snow" i say staring at the kitchen in the distance "Is okay"

"I am walking in pijamas on the school" he whispers "and we are grounded" 

"Hey, nobody is looking us and we are closer" i run across the camp without looking back. I am already in the back of the kitchen. Simon is runing towards me with the hands on the pockets, his hair moves and his eyes are moving to everything.

"Baz!" he says a little louder "Don't do that" 

"Relax" I stand on tiptoe to peek out the window "Nobody is there" i say

Simon walks next to me and peek out the window, he frowns at me. 

"The window is open" i push it. I look into and out, Simon is in front of me staring at me with that dumbass face. Is really nobody here and the window is high, i can't climb it.

"Help me" i say giving him a little push in the shoulder "you put your hands down and i will climb, then i will help you to get up" he do a confuse face but puts his hands down and join them. I put a foot over his hands "don't drop me" i push my foot into his hands an leand on the ledge of the window. The kitchen is clean and empty, i leand with my both hands and get into. I walk into the kitchen and take some things, milk, scones (Simon loves them), apples, sandwiches, sodas. I put all in two plastic bags.

"Baz!" he shouts "What are you doing?" i walk to the window taking a chair to climb out again. I leand in the window. Simon is standing there staring at the window with crossed arms.

"oh Romeo,sweet Romeo" i laugh

"Shut up! Bring me the food" he strech his hands toward me and look everywhere 

"No, i am not a idiot" i bring him the the bag with the apples, sodas, milk and show him the other bag "help me first"i put a leg down and he catches it, the other leg, he hold my feet "put me down" i say

"What? How?" he takes a step back, my hands can´t hold the window because the bag. I fall on my back in the grass, my open wouds hurt.

"Dork! How many times you would do this today" i shout on the grass (i fall for him tecnically)

"Sorry" he helps me to stand up by holding my wrists "does your back hurts? For the cuts, we can go to the nursing"

"Yes, a little but is fine" his hands still on my wrists. I look at him with hatred.

He smiles nervously. His eyes moves to our hands, his warms hands. I move my hands out of him. I don't want a rommantical and awkard moment now. I just can't bear it. 

"Come on" i say taking the bag out of the grass, nothing touch the grass.

He help me with the other bag. I look everywhere for professors but nothing. I start to walk calmly.

"I'll win this one!" i heard Simon shouting while he pass runing next to me. Moron. He looks back smiling.

"You think so? I play soccer!" i shouted him, he is fast but no like me in less than a second i am on his left. I think i am laughing, but not laughing of him, i am laughing because of him, because he is laughing too.

We run to the rooms. Today i've been figthing, healing, walking, falling and runing for and with Simos Snow. I ca't do this again, i will fall in love with him. Because is kinda fun, even if it hurts a little i can bear the pain just for another day like this. I can fall again and again just to feel his warm and softh hands in mine. I can fight with him and then help him to heal his wounds. That's not a so straight Basil. I don't care, i think... i like this.

"I won!" i shout when we arrived 

"Tie?" he says breathless 

"No way, i won" we go up stairs laughing. It's nightfalling, not too late but we lost four or five classes.

I open the door of our room, i enter and simon close the door behind him. Is cold here because the window open. Simon's bed sheet have drops of blood and i can smell it.

I sit on the end of my bed opening a bag, Simon sits on my left. I don't like when he is so close, i want to punch him away but i have enough of fight today.

He looks in my bag, and then in his. "Oh! you bring scones!" he looks at me smiling, his eyebrows are up and his eyes are so open. His blue eyes shine like the sun in the summer, his eyes burn my skin, and makes me want to close my eyes. 

"Yes, take this one" i say giving him my bag. He take the bag and open it excited

"I am really hungry" he says taking a bite of the scone "How are your back?" he says with full mouth.

"It's fine, don't make it weird, Snow" i take an apple and a soda. I don't really like so much any soda but cherry soda. I love the taste.

"The entire day was weird" Simon says standing up. He walk to the bathroom and when he is back he have the box of bandages and plasters i his hands. He look at his hands and then to me. "Let me help you with your back" Oh no please. Weird. Simon healing my wouds with his warm hands, closer. I will be the one who explode this time. I have enough confusion and hate, i don't need this. I... I don't need this but i am sure i want it. Simon is staring at me with a half smile.

"Be careful" i say.

Simon climb on my bed, i feel him closer in my back. I take a deep breath. "Your shirt" he touch my neck softly.

"I am not a idiot, wait" i start to unbuttoning my shirt. I can't stop to think about Simon looking me with that blue eyes. He always is looking at me but not in a good way, he always look at me with anger, with his eyebrows covering his eyes. 

I finish to unbottoning my shirt and i try to pull it away, he takes my shirt to the shoulders and try to help me "I can do it by myself" i say.

He puts his hands away and the shirt fall under my elbows.

"Oh! that doesn't look fine" he says. I can imagine his raised eyebrows. He spill some alcohol in all my back, it hurts.

"Aghh! Snow! Carefully" I clench all my muscles. He squeezes my shoulders and blows my wouds, is kinda stupid, is like when you were little and you fell and you mom was there to blow and kiss your knees but it actually it feels good. 

His warm hands put plaster in every part of my back. I can feel his breath in my neck. I take a sip of my soda trying to kick off the thougth of Simon Kissing my wouds.

Not my intention, it's not what i used to be. But i think i am pretty gay right now. I can turn around and kiss him in those pink lips, i can punch him in the face for being and idiot the whole day, i can turn aroud punch him down in the bed and kiss him but i shouldn't. I can just kiss him and say _"I am just curious for you"_

"Ready"he says. I put on my shirt and button it. "I just want to say that i like this more that i thought" what? I listen good? Don't get happy to soon, Basil.

"What?" i turn around with a raised eyebrow. Simon is sitting in front of me with the box in his hands. I have the cherry soda in my hands.

"I mean... We survived, you help me, i help you and... you are... well we were lauhging" he is giggling.

"And i won as always, you try to kill me more that one time, we steal food" i am smiling. Crowley, i really have a good day "and we lost four classes"

"Just one time, i can't kill you anyway" he stops to gligging and look to the box

"Because i am a vampire?" I look away

"No... because... you are the only person who can put me in my place, you know... if i lost the control" he look up just with the eyes, he is a scared cat.

_I am just curious for you_

"Well, I am better than you" i turn to the bags in my right "In everything" I give him the scones and a soda.

"Sure" he says sarcastically staring at my injured hand "wait! are you a vampire? you just admited it?" he bites the scone and opens the soda.

"I tought you knew about the sarcasm" i take a sandwich, is a jam sandwich. I like it more than ham.

"You are like the friends character, Chandler but without the fun" he likes friends? "I to watch friend in Agatha house after doctor who, you know in christmas"

"Woow! Who are you?" i am giggling again "I am obviously like Ross and you are just like Joey" 

"No, you are not" he is giggling too "you are more like Chandler and i am fine with Joey, he is cool"

"Joey is an idiot" 

"Well... he is kinda funny" he takes off his shoes and put his foot on my bed. I frowns at him but he just smile and takes another bite.

**SIMON**

I kinda like this day. We fighted so many times but he is... well he is good. He is not the evil villain that i thougth. Perhaps everything is a tarp and he is just being like this to kill me later. Perhaps he is doing all this things to have trust and then we will be friends, we will hang out and when we are alone out of here he will kill me and drink all my blood. 

I look at him, he is staring at his soda smiling. He was laughing a while ago, he looks fine when he smiles and his laugh is clear. Perhaps he is just being friendly.

Perhaps he is tired of fight, just as me. I like this better too. His eyes looks fine when he is not mad, is a different way to look at me and his eyes looks fine in that way. His whole face look better when he smiles, a small hole is made in his left cheek, his eyebrows go up and he looks kinda cute.

This day was crazy. I am eating scones, he bring scones and i am sure he don't like them. Thinking about it i don't see him eating normally. Sometimes he is just talking with Dev and Niall.

"Do you usually steal food?" I say. He looks at me with that cute smile.

"What? No, the cook likes me" he shakes his head "no in the weird way, she is just kind and sometimes i asked her for food by the window"

"You could bring some to our room" he lies on the bed. His bed. His foot are touching the floor, he is really tall. I am sitting cross-legged, in my pajamas.

"Bad idea, i dont want cumbs everywhere" he close his eyes slowly.

I eat all the scones and drink the milk, i don't like that kind of soda. I am thinking on going out to talk with Penny or the Mage but i am fine here. The room is fresh and smells like Baz's soap. I don't really want to be his enemy tomorrow. I don't want more stupids fights, i don't want him like my enemie. Maybe is a little stupid. 

I should tell him about this. His eyes still closed, maybe he is already asleep.

"Baz" i whisper closer to his face.

"Hmm?" he open his both eyes and try to focus on me 

"Can.. can we be like this tomorrow?" i look to my injured hands "i mean... talk more, not trying to kill the other"

"We are enemies, we are suppose to do that" he close his eyes again "I am just tired"

"I am tired too, that's what i mean!" i lean toward him "I don't want to fight"

"I have a reputation, Snow" i lie in the bed next to him "the people would think we are friends" he doesn’t open his eyes or look at me, i wish he looks at me right now.

"What about that? We can be friends" i turn my hole body to him

"Are you listen yourself? You hate me and we've been enemies since we met" he open an eye and look at me "We can't do that"

"Why?! I don't want to fight with you anymore, I mean we can just be more tolerable with the other" i put a arm under my head "I did't even know you can laugh" he giggle 

"I think we will find more reason to fight" he open his both eyes and look at me and then to the celling "i don't want to fight but i think this is not going to work" i listen how he take deep breath "we are enemies for a reason"

"Because when we met you act like an a idiot" he smiles. There is the small whole. 

"No, i didn't" he looks at me and his smile disappear "We can talk more if you want but nobody can see us" 

"Nobody? We would only talk in our room" i look behind him, to the door

"Do you have a problem with that?" he catch my eyes

"No, is okay" 

Is not a big thing but we are going to talk more and then we will be walking and runnig in the hall. I don't want to be his friend right now, it will take time and i am fine with the idea of talking instead of killing each other. 

This whole week is going to be interesting. Baz smiling and laughing with me. Weird. I would like it.

I close my eyes and fall asleep with the sound of Baz's breathing. With the thought of Baz like my friend.

"Snow" i listen his softh voice whisper "go to your bed" i open my eyes, the lights are on and i can see Baz's face and his hair, he looks fine with the hair like this, with tousled hair. I give him a smile and he smiles me back. He is is sitting with his pajamas on. I stand up and clench all my muscles.

I lie on my bed with the face to the window, the cold air is in in my face. I settle my pillow under my head. I heard Baz moving in his bed, covering with a blanket. 

"Good nigth, Baz" i say sleepy

I wait a second and then "Good nigth, Snow" he says 

Weird.

**Author's Note:**

> another chapter? :)


End file.
